the little red wagon
by gedatsu-kitteh
Summary: ive decided to turn this into a collection of stories made while being accidentally high on ADD meds. i will also add sober fics that dont quite make the cutting room floor with me. always ZADR.
1. the little red wagon

The Little Red Wagon

by gedatsu-kitteh

(im high right now and writing this, yay)

He was a little red wagon. but he wasnt your ordinary little red wagon. he was a little red wagon with dreams. why did he have to be a wagon? why couldnt he have been made a race car?

why god did you make me a wagon? i cannot move unless someone pulls me and when someone does ill never be fast enough to catch up to those race cars.

the other wagons and the people laughed at him. you are a wagon, meant to carry things for other people. youll never do something for yourself.

the little wagon was then left alone. no one wanted a wagon with dreams. after years of being alone and dreaming the little wagon met a race car.

i wish i could have been made like you said the little wagon.

maybe you cant be made like me, but i can help you go as fast as me.

he latched the little wagon to his rear buffer and took off. and for the first time in his life the little red wagon was happy.

faster faster cried the little red wagon. and faster faster did the race car go. so fast that the little red wagons wheels could bare it no longer and violently they popped and flew off in all different directions.

the race car stopped and knew the little wagon could not go on.

your wheels are gone. said the race car. you cant follow me anymore.

oh please oh please dont leave me! begged the wagon.

im sorry but there is nothing i can do. and with that the race car drove away abandoning the little red wagon like everyone else.

but the race car was not like everyone else. he had taken away what little the wagon did have but he had also given him the one thing he most desired, even if it only lasted for a few minutes.

the little wagon didnt know what else to do but cry.

A/N: im high right now and im not going back to reread this or edit it. i know i totally disregarded the rules of the english language but w/e. i wanted to write this.

guess who is zim and who is dib. im not telling.


	2. lonely city

Lonely City

by gedatsu-kitteh (writing high again)

Tall grey ice towers, unfeeling like your heart. I am the syringe injecting my warmth into this dream that i am chasing. i know ill never catch it, but i dream it anyway.

mechanical and steely, bloody red, sickly green and the veins of venom that hold you together. like the invisible strings that hold humanity together. we're all standing on tall thin towers out in the sea connected at the heart by cable wires. one falls we all will follow. forsaken are they who trust in the flesh and blood.

i trust in the stars. pointless because they too will die. everything dies.

Even you.

when you come to this dead end you can do nothing but fall to your knees and eat your own feet off. you walked all this way.

End

A/N: i decided to make this a collection of work made while being high. to be more particular ive overdosed on my ADD medication which is apparently a lower dose of speed. the last time i posted here i was high by accident as i was trying to cram study for a test. i almost never get high, so do not assume that i am this kind of person. if anything i am almost straight edge. i am not as high as last time, as i never get high on purpose. and for those of you who take ADD meds dont drink 3 cups of expresso coffee while on them. the result is not pretty as you can see.


	3. pointless

Pointless

by gedatsu-kitteh (dont worry im not high this time, just lazy)

Looking at him was like staring directly at the sun. blinding, irritating, bright, and afterwards everything seems a little darker.

a little colder.

but not enough.

not enough to be used as an excuse to keep staring.

eventually the words meant nothing. they fell from their mouths like shit fell from they're asses. it was all to make sure the circle would not be broken. Their biggest fear.

they werent living anymore. they were just existing.

he had died a long time ago. you kept him under your bed so he knew he would always be beneath you. you wouldnt let yourself think about it too much, but there were times you've woken to find yourself lying under your bed next to the bones and stench. you spit and grimace.

you are sure it means nothing.

End.

A/N: i think ill put my fics that dont quite make the cutting room floor here as well. dont bitch to me about capitalization and grammar please. these fics are not for serious criticism. they are an experiment i am conducting.


	4. almost

almost

by gedatsu-kitteh (high, and not zadr particularly this time)

the room smelled like metal.

he adjusted his neck to a more comfortable position, resting it on his shoulder. he breathed in the musty fabric. it was here five minutes turned into five days and five days turned into five minutes. here is where hope stopped shining through the darkness. the only thing that shone now was the cheap florescent haze teasing its way through the metal bars.

he struggled to move, but the jacket made it quite impossible.

why does it have to be white?

because.

white hides the dark. the antithesis of impurity.

his skin was almost white. almost.

greasy black hair fell in his face. he felt an eye twitch.

his skin was almost white.

end.

A/N: this one didnt amount to much.


End file.
